Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Epilogue
by GokaiMaster
Summary: After leaving earth the gokaigers make a unexpected discovery. Post-Series  AU


Gokaiger - epilogue

set after the Gokai Galleon crew left the earth.

Ikari Gai stared to the now empty treasure box, once filled with the 199 ranger keys, and now.. only storing the six gokaiger keys. He knew that it were the right thing to do. Earth needed the Super Sentai but still...

"What's done is done, Gai..." A voice came from behind.. it was Ahim de Famille

"Wont you miss using the previous pink and white female warriors, Ahim-san?" He asked

"Well, i will... but we were only borrowing those powers in first place... sooner or later we would have to return them to their true owners!" The former princes said kindly

"I know its specially hard for you... since you lost the acess to the Gold Anchor Key and to the GozyuDrill..

"Gokai Scramble.. and the the Gokai Galleon Buster... i guess that without an extra set of the Ranger Keys.. and the Great Power of The Ohrangers... will also be unnavailable to us as well Don Dogoier said.. voicing another concern of the crew. Indeed without the keys the Gokaigers lost a lot of firepower.. and they were heading to the Zangiack throne world

Gai looked to Marvelous, and after thinking for a moment.. he finally decided to ask.

"AkaRed could transform into other red warriors..without Ranger Keys... cant we try to do the same?"

The five core gokaigers looked to him with a puzzled expression. Navi lit up with the silver pirate comment.

"That's indeed possible" She said before flying to his shoulder.

"Explain yourself.. Bird! How can that be possible?" Marvelous asked annoyed... "if We knew that before.. We could have used that trump against Basco and the KuroJujiOh!" He said as he grabbed Navi and shook her angrily

"C..calm down.. let me explain!" She said as she broke free, flying away from him. Navi landed on a high point of the room.

Marvelous sat on his chair an scowled. Don and Luka also were intrigued with that possibility.

"Well... first off... Indeed Akared Suit had the capacity of summoning the red warriors powers without the use of Ranger Keys.. and without taking the powers of its original wielders... and Akared was the one who created the Gokaiger suits and gear." She said "And... i didnt told you because Akared specifically ordered me to dont do it... until now!"

"I Dont understand... why now.. and not before?" Luka asked

"Because you indeed understood the true spirit of the Super Sentai... and the proof of that is that you refused to use the greatest treasure to wipe zangiack at the cost of the 34 super sentai existence... and returned the keys to their rightful owners once the mission was done.. that means..i can finally unlock your suits full potential!"

"Their... full potential? You mean.. the same power than Akared?" Marvelous asked.

"Well, Akared was limited to the powers of the red warriors only... but you guys will be able to summon the power of any one of the previous 193 warriors... not to mention the new guys..

"You mean... The Gobusters?" Gai asked

"Pinpon!" Navi said cheerfully as her eyes lit up; "But enought talking.. time to do it! Everyone.. suit up!"

The gokaigers grinned."All right... everyone.. lets do it!" Marvelous said as they took the Mobirates and the Gokai Cellular out of their jackets. They reached their keys on the treasure chest

"Gokai Change!" They all shouted. The five senior Gokaigers inserted the kays on the kayholes and switched them. Gai put the silver key into the mobirate adn dialed the GokaiSilver key on the phone

"Gooookaiger!" The five Mobirates and the Gokai Cellullar cried.. and trasnformed the six into their ranger forms

"Well, what now?" Luka asked. Navi eyes lit up and everything went white

"Huh? This white space again?" Ahim asked. Standing before them was AkaRed.

"Akared? How can this be... you.. re.." Marvelous asked

"Dead? Yes, but that didnt prevented Takisawa Naoto, Nakadai Mikoto, Burai... Yuuki Gai, Rio and Mele from fighting on the Great Legend War... or showing before you in times of need... As members of the Super Sentai.. they all posses something capable to overcome any obstacle in times of great need.. even death itself!"

"The super sentai spirit, right?" Ahim asked

Akared nodded

"That's correct... that is.. and always will be the Super Sentai Greatest Power! The embodiement of everything it stands for "

"Willing to protect one life... even at the cost of our own.." Gai said

Akared nodded again

"The powers of super sentai not only saved Earth numerous times in the past... it also brought hope to a number of civilizations across the universe.. that were living under the oppresion of empires and organizations that were as evil as Zangiack itself... Gozma, Mess, Zone... Bowzock, the Alienizers, Warstar and others.

"We understand.. we will use these powers to crush the remains of Zangiack! And bring the true peace to the universe!" Gai shouted with enthusiasm.

Akared nodded in approval

"A universe where wont exist children suffering because of war!" Luka added

"A Universe where tragedies such Cid-sempai fate..." Joe said

"...and Planet Famille's demise wont happen ever again!" Ahim completed

"A universe where wont be people like Ackdos Gils... and that backstabbing bastard!" Marvelous said

"You understand... then.. its time to grant you... the Greater Power of Super Sentai itself!" Akaraed said

Navi eyes glowed golden.. the Ranger Buckles opened up revealing the gokaiger ranger keys. The keys floated softly in front of their owners. .and glowed in a pulsating golden before flying to their hands.

"Its.. so warm!" Ahim said as she clenched her hands around the key.

The gokaiger suits glowed as well. and when the glow faded the suits looked the same, except for two details... the Gokaiger symbol on the chest and helmets.. and the lining of gai helmet anchor symbol were now golden.

"Good luck on your journey, Gokaigers... Continue to seize your dreams with your own hands..."

"Its done! Its done!" Navi happily squawked. Akared and the white space faded.. AkaRed words echoed on their minds

The gokaigers were now back to the main room of the galleon, wondering about their now power.."

"Wait a second... we forgot to ask how to use our new power!" Don said suddenly

Marvelous looked to navi "Hey... bird, how we do it?" He asked

"That's quite simple! just think in what ranger you want to transform and press the buckle switch!" She said as if it were a obvious answer

"I will go first!" Gai said. "Well, i think i will start with Abare Killer!" He said and pressed the switch of his buckle. When the bucke opened up.. the Abare Killer ranger key appeared on it. Gai quickly took it and used it to become AbareKiller.

"So... we can tap into Super Sentai Grand Power.. .and summon ranger keys?" Luka asked in disbelief

Gai was now leaping in joy... they had acess once more to the super sentai powers.

"How interesting... I definitvely like this!" MArvelous said with a big grin behind his helmet

"That's not all... try to summon the Gobusters Ranger Keys!" Navi Suggested. Marvelous, Luka adn Joe were about to do it, when Ahim intervened

"Wait... but what if.. when we do that.. we actually use their powers.. and not a copy of it? The Gobusters are an active Super Sentai.. you know.."

The three primary gokaigers looked at each other with unease, they knew that what aAhim suggested was perfectly possible.

"Worry not about that... you arent leeching on the powers of the teams on Earth.. nothing will happen to them or their powers.

"Well, we will take your word for it.. bird!" Marvelous said as he, Joe and Luka pressed the Ranger Bucke once more.. producing the Gobuster Keys

"GokaiChange!" The three shouted as their inserted the keys.

"Goooobusters!" The Mobirates cried as the Gobusters symbol flew from the mobirates into them and transformed them into the 36th Super Sentai

"Awesome..." Gai said as he went back to his GokaiSilver form

Marvelous, Joe and Luka reverted into their GokaiSuits ans well and went into the bridge of the galleon.

"All right... Full speed ahead to the Zangiack Planet!" Marveous said as the galleon thrusters gained power and the ship went deeper into the space... their adventures were only beginning!

The End


End file.
